


Friends (Now You Know You Know It Now Remix)

by sebastian2017



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Canon Jewish Character, Fluff, Gaybies, Jewish Mothers, Kidfic, M/M, teenfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian2017/pseuds/sebastian2017
Summary: After Erik's little fight in the park, Edie brings him and his new friend Charles home for dinner.





	Friends (Now You Know You Know It Now Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Now You Know You Know It Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372411) by [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity). 
  * In response to a prompt by [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity) in the [xmen_remix_madness2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2019) collection. 



> I suggest reading the original work first, as this is a continuation! 
> 
> CW: allusions to child abuse, food

Erik’s never been one for friends. He’s avoided other kids, especially kids his age, for most of his life. He’s just never been the friendly type. Much preferred staying by himself or with his parents. It used to worry them, he knows, but they’d grown used to their son’s penchant for quiet loneliness. Having grown used to it, however, doesn’t make them any less excited when he finally brings home a friend. Even if he did have to get into a fight for it. 

When they get home, Edie sits both boys down on her couch to fuss over, no matter what they’d said at the park. She’s nothing if not a fussy mother. Erik gets all his scrapes scrubbed down again, as though she hadn’t done that with her portable first aid kid already. She also, quite embarrassingly, insists he hold a bag of frozen peas to his face, no matter how much Erik insists that he’d rather deal with the swelling. 

“I think the frozen bag of peas is a good look on you, Erik,” Charles says. Which helps, though only slightly. 

Edie nods, patting Erik on the head like he’s 7 and not 12. “You look like a brave little soldier, boychik. Now, Charles, you’ve come on a wonderful day, because we have a lot of leftovers from Shabbat dinner last night. Have you ever had challah French toast? I know it’s a bit late for breakfast foods, but Erik here’s always been a big fan of breakfast in the evening.”

“Ma!” Erik whines. This is probably why he doesn’t have friends. His mother can’t embarrass him in front of his friends if there are no friends to embarrass him in front of. It was the perfect plan. Shame he had to ruin it. 

Charles laughs. “It’s okay. I’ve never had challah French toast, no. I would love to try it, though.”

“I’ll get some made for you two boys. Lucky you, last night’s challah was chocolate chip. Erik’s got quite the sweet tooth, you see,” she says.

“Ma!” Erik complains again. His mother remains as oblivious as always. Or perhaps not oblivious, but simply enjoying the way she can make him suffer with just a few words. 

She waves off his whining without a care in the works and goes off to the kitchen to start making their food. Erik is horrified to feel that he’s blushing, but at least he can blame it on the fight earlier. Though maybe Charles won’t believe that seeing as he’s a telepath. Shit, maybe Charles can hear him right now. Erik decides his best choice is to apologize as fast as humanly possible and hope they can forget all about this. 

“Sorry about my mom. She’s not used to having other kids around. That’s probably why she’s acting so weird.” Erik sighs.

“It’s okay,” Charles says, shaking his head. “I think it’s sweet. You’re lucky to have a mother like that.”

Erik suddenly remembers Charles’ stepfather and feels a bit like the world’s biggest asshole. “Sorry. Um… You’re right. She’s a good mom. It’s just embarrassing sometimes. But you can come by anytime you want, you know? Ma’s more than happy to take in every lost little duckling in New York. You just have to be willing to put up with being called a little duckling and fed until you’re bursting at the seams.”

“I think that sounds like a lovely compromise.” Charles grins.

“Cool.” Erik nods and shifts about awkwardly, trying to think how he can change the subject or distract him. Eventually, he grabs a couple of loose coins out of his pocket. “Hey, wanna see all the cool shapes I can make out of metal?”

“Sure!”

They stay there, showing off to one another everything they can do with their powers until Erik’s mother calls them over to eat. Erik still doesn’t love the idea of having friends, but… maybe having one won’t be so bad. In fact, Erik thinks it might just end up being the perfect agreement for all of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> for questions, prompts, or chatting I can be found on tumblr at [sebbym17](http://sebbym17.tumblr.com/)


End file.
